


Pollination

by beren



Category: Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Saw Boss would have tried to kill Jayce on sight, but for some reason, today he hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Soph encouraged this one :), and she was kind enough to beta it for me too :).  
> I wrote plant p*rn - aren't you proud of me? ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Good Guy** |  **Bad Guy**  
---|---  
|   
Jayce | Saw Boss (yes, he's a mutant plant)  
  
 

Jayce couldn't move and he was almost one hundred percent sure he was about to die. He was injured, his weapons were gone, he was alone and no one was coming to save him. All that as well as the fact that he was staring right into the face of Saw Boss added up to one thing in his head: death. The vines had him held fast, arms and legs outstretched and he could barely breathe, let alone escape. He didn't even know why he was still alive and all he had to be glad for was the Oon had escaped with the Root even as something suppressed its power.

"Well, well," Saw Boss said, reaching out and making him look up into those evil eyes, "welcome, Jayce, it is so nice to finally have you at my mercy."

If he was going to die, he wasn't going to do it begging for his life, so Jayce looked straight in Saw Boss' eyes and realised that for some reason the usually inhuman, yellow orbs had a weird pink tinge at the centre.

"Why don't you just kill me and get this over with?" he asked, doing his best to sound unafraid.

To his surprise, Saw Boss just laughed at him.

"I'm not in the mood to kill you today," Saw Boss told him, leaning close so their noses were only millimetres apart, "I find myself taken by another desire entirely."

It was beginning to dawn on Jayce that something was not exactly ordinary here. Something had called him here and something had interfered with the Root's power, leaving him helpless in the face of Saw Boss' clones and now Saw Boss was standing right in front of him and he wasn't dead yet.

"You are a very strong specimen," Saw Boss said, much to Jayce's surprise; "if you were of our kind we would propagate you to form an unstoppable army."

Jayce really began to think something very strange was happening when Saw Boss hooked one finger into the collar of his tunic.

"This," Saw Boss said slowly, "it in the way."

When smaller vines lanced out of the bigger ones, wriggling under his clothing, Jayce tried to struggle, but it was hopeless; he was held completely fast.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as the vines shredded his clothes with ruthless efficiency.

Now he was helpless and naked; the only thing Saw Boss' vines had not destroyed were his boots and although it might have been a comfort to some to die with their boots on, it didn't hearten him much. If he had been sure he was about to die it would have been more of a comfort, but he had no idea what Saw Boss was playing at.

"That's better," Saw Boss said, pink tinged eyes looking him up and down like he was some exhibit; "definitely a superior specimen."

Jayce began to worry more as Saw Boss stepped back a little, and then he saw something he really hoped didn't mean what the back of his mind whispered that it probably did mean. The smooth exoskeleton over Saw Boss' groin split and peeled back and what was revealed was a black flower with red dashes of colour over it and bright orange stamen that waved like tiny tentacles. The flower slowly emerged from the confines of Saw Boss' body as if growing to the light on a thick stem and the petal opened and closed slowly like the fingers of a hand flexing.

"Creating mindless clones is easy," Saw Boss said, moving closer again, "but sometimes cross pollination is required for evolution."

Struggling was futile as Jayce's worst fears were realised; he wasn't going to be killed, at least not yet, it was far worse than that. He considered screaming, since the very thought of Saw Boss coming any closer to him filled him with horror, but then a heavy scent from the flower hit him. It was a cloying, sticky smell and it seemed to land on his brain like a blanket. Everything became remote, even Saw Boss, and almost instantly he wasn't overly bothered by the situation at all. In fact his body didn't seem to mind at all any more as he felt arousal pooling in his belly for no reason that his brain could come up with, but it sure felt good.

It barely occurred to him that he had gone from scared and horrified to drunk and horny in under a second, all that mattered was that his cock was rapidly hardening and he wanted to get off as soon as humanly possible.

"Much better, Jayce," Saw Boss said, voice slightly booming in his ears as he struggled to concentrate on anything but the feelings in his lower body, "now you understand."

Jayce didn't understand anything, all he knew was that he was beginning to feel a little bit desperate as his arousal grew and he needed to do something, because he couldn't get his hands free to help himself out. When Saw Boss stepped up to him, he was actually glad. That heavy scent filled his mind with sex and nothing else and that was all he wanted.

When the flower closed around his cock, he gasped and bucked, because the petals were like soft rubber gripping him and the stamens looped around his cock like tiny fingers. It was just what he needed and he moaned long and hard. He had never, ever felt anything like it as the flower began to kind of pulse around his erection. The sensation of the undulating petals and the soft stamens literally blew his mind and he thought he might go insane as it went on and on.

Saw Boss was just standing there, almost passive, the only part of the Monster Mind that was moving being the flower. Jayce could barely stand it and eventually he put his head back and screamed as the most mind blowing orgasm swept through him. He climaxed inside the flower, which tightened around him even more, milking his cock for every last drop he had in him before he was finally allowed to collapse against his bonds.

He could barely breathe or think, but he could not take his eyes off Saw Boss as the Monster Mind stepped back from him again. Under his gaze, the flower shrivelled and died, its petals falling off as some of the stamen bulged and grew, becoming thick green and red vines, each with a bulb at one end. Now Saw Boss was shaking, trembling from head to foot as the vines elongated and grew to the ground, until there were six buds sitting on the dark soil. Jayce almost had enough brain power to be shocked when Saw Boss then fell over sideways onto the floor, but his thoughts were still heavy and the need for sex was gone, replaced by a need for sleep. His head lolled forward and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

====

Jayce felt hands on his body and tried to struggle, but a calm whispering made his muscles relax even as his mind tried to wake up.

"Peace, warrior," a gentle voice told him, "your sacrifice has been recognised and you will be returned home."

"Sacrifice?" he asked, as his brain refused to work properly, even as he did his best to open his eyes.

When he finally managed to make his eyes focus, he found himself confronted by a willowy, androgynous creature who seemed to be carefully washing him with something. He was free of the vines and flat on his back on a soft blanket of some kind. The creature indicated more of its brethren who were carefully picking up what looked like giant seed pods and yet more who seemed to be doing the same to Saw Boss as this one was doing to him.

One by one the creatures with the seed pods vanished into thin air and Jayce's mind began to work again.

"You did this," he accused, as all the strange things that had happened added up in his head.

The creature merely inclined its head in a kind of nod.

"Why?" Jayce demanded, as he remembered the violation of his mind and body.

"Your children will save the universe," was what the creature told him and shocked him in to silence. "Now sleep, warrior, when you wake you will be reunited with your friends."

Jayce didn't want to sleep, he wanted answers, but there was magic in the air again and he could not fight it. He didn't really understand, but there was nothing he could do to change that and darkness over took him. At least he would live to fight another day.

**The End**


End file.
